


Hamilton's Second Shot.

by CreepyCrepeMusic



Series: Hamiltons Second Shot At Life [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AARON IS A FEMALE, ALEXANDRA IS A SASSY CINNAMON ROLL, AND HER NAMES IS ERIN, AND HER NAMES IS SAMALLA, Alexandra speaks french, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe-Adoption, Angelica may be lez, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fem!Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Female Alex, Female Alexander Hamilton, Female Alexander Hamilton-Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, HIS NAME IS NOW MARCUS, Hamilton is sassy, Help me. I'm Hamilton Trash, History, Humor, I can't decide which ship!, I have a obsession with this damn Musical, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Kinda Reincarnation, Light Angst, MARTHA IS NOW A DUDE, Matchmaking, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Out of characterness, Multi, Multiple Possible Pairings, Musicals, NO ELIZA/HAMILTON, Name Changes, OOC, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Politics, Romance, SAMUEL IS A FEMALE, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some songs added, The Schuyler family adopts Alexandra, The Schuyler family is now the Schuster family, They don't remember anything, Thomas Jefferson isn't a asshole, also, character name changes, historical events, lol, minor child abuse, musical and shit, no!, okay she is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCrepeMusic/pseuds/CreepyCrepeMusic
Summary: She was a bastard, orphan, daughter of a whore and a Scotsman.Grew up on a island forgotten in the middle of the Caribbean.But she was taken in and given a chance to really live, you can be she's sure as hell gonna take it!---------------------------------------------------------------------------With new friends and love interests, Alexandra R. Hamilton, starts a new life in America.She's taken in by a wealthy family and is sent to a academy/university for the gifted and talented.What's her life gonna be like now? What challenges will she face?





	Hamilton's Second Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! I'm gonna post a small draft but see what people think! If you want me to continue or not! Also I may or may not gender bend some other characters, besides Alexander an Martha.  
> P.S: The characters may be described to look as the Musical Cast or they may have canonical looking appearances.

"Men give me credit for some genius. All the genius I have lies in this; when I have a subject in hand, I study it profoundly. Day and night it is before me. My mind becomes pervaded with it. Then the effort that I have made is what people are pleased to call the fruit of genius. It is the fruit of labor and thought."- Quote Said Alexander Hamilton 

"A well adjusted person is one who makes the same mistake twice without getting nervous." -Quote said by Alexander Hamilton

###### 

Philippe Schuster was a rich man in New York city. Owned a fast growing, money making, multi million company.

He had three beautiful daughters, Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy. His wife up and left when the girls were young and Philippe was heartbroken.  
He wanted a large family. Wanted to keep his legacy alive for years to come. But he could never love again.

His baby girls wanted another sibling, he could tell. They had no qualms telling him that.

So he when he hears of this mysterious girl genius in Nevis, he's gotta go see what's happening.  
There he meets Alexandra Hamilton. The orphan and bastard child, with no money to her name.

She's only 12 at the time. He talks to her more, and she answers.  
She's intelligent and wild, but eloquent and elaborate. She's got spunk.  
His girls, he thinks to himself, will love her! So Philippe adopts her. He brings her home, and the girls are ecstatic!  
But Alexandra still has her own problems, but with her new family she's getting even more happy.

What's Alexandra's life gonna come to now?


End file.
